The Insanity of Sir Squall the Lionhearted
by Saint Tart
Summary: Squall's acting oddly so he takes a break from SeeD. This chronicles his strange adventures.


Fuzzy Poptart Dice: Um, Hello! This is a little something I wrote a long while ago and I couldn't decide whether or not I should let my friend upload it. Squall is very OOC, but I hope you don't mind. Please R&R if you have the time.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Three months. I can not believe it's been three months without a single mission." I flopped down on my dorm bed and stared at the ceiling, "Why bother making me a hero if I I still don't do anything?" The ceiling didn't answer.  
  
"Damn it, you're not help at all!" I told the ceiling heatedly, "You know why? That's right because you're a freaking ceiling! I need to take a walk…"  
  
I, of course, knew it was not a good sign when you began talking to inanimate objects, such as a certain stuck up ceiling, so walking defiantly sounded good. Actually not much walking got done, since on my stroll I passed the Training Center. Well for a SeeD stuck in the Garden for far too long the Training Center sounded like a slice of monster exterminating heaven.  
  
Ten minutes later I was pumped.  
  
"Oh yeah! Take that! You think your little sleep spell can contain me? Well not today!" My gunblade rested lightly on the ground, after being used for several victory slices. I think my Guardian Force was getting worried.  
  
~Excuse me Master, but you're acting very oddly. Shall I alert someone? I am quite certain that Siren would refine a remedy or something of the sort.~ Shiva really could be a nag some times.  
  
'No that's okay. I think I got that out of my system.' Actually I don't think Shiva was the only one who was frightened. Several junior classmen seemed to be keeping their distance too.  
  
"Hey! What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen a good old fashion victory dance?" I shouted, "Okay then, you go call your mommy! See if I care!"  
  
"Squall, are you feeling okay?" I turned around to see Zell staring at me strangely.  
  
"Ah! Zell! My bestest buddy in the hold wide world! Give me a huggy!" I grabbed Zell by the waist and gave him big old huggy wuggy.  
  
"Okay that's it. Let's go to the infirmary" I just shrugged and followed Zell, who for some reason insisted I go see doctor Kodawaki. Down at the infirmary he also insisted I sit down on one of the beds, which are quite cold by the way. Everything in the infirmary is cold actually... I'll take care of THAT injustice!  
  
"Oh! Hello Zell, Squall. What brings you here? Another training incident?" Doctor Kodawaki asked cheerfully. Hm, She's always somewhat cheerful. Nice too. I'd think she was great if her office wasn't so damn cold. What kind of ice queen is she anyway?!  
  
"Squall's acting weird. Fix it." Zell replied, giving me an odd look.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, huh? I go have a little fun and what do you people do? Nag, nag, NAG!" I was shaking my fist now, "And you! Kodawaki! I've been here for a whole, what, five freaking minutes and you're already poking and prodding me!"  
  
The doctor stood back and called Zell over to one of the other rooms. I hate it when other people talk about me behind my back. I mean, if I'm so horribly flawed that they can't say things to my face, well, I'd like to know about it! I guess I'll just sulk here than. Maybe I'll be easier to "fix", as Zell put it, if I'm an ice sculpture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With Dr. Kodawaki...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've seen a case similar to this one." Doctor Kodawaki explained, writing something on one of her pads of paper.  
  
"You can already tell what he has?" Zell gave her a disbelieving look, "I mean, you only looked at him for a minute."  
  
"Well, I've been expecting it." She shrugged and handed Zell the paper covered in illegible doctor writing, "With the way he works and all."  
  
"Expecting it?"  
  
"For twelve years as a matter of fact." the doctor sighed and shrugged, "He's just stressed. It's kind of funny though. I would have thought he went over the edge from being overloaded. However it seems he's snapped due to a lack of work."  
  
"You mean he went insane from BOREDOM?!" It seemed to be Zell's day for dubious looks.  
  
"Well sort of." Kodawaki paused, then scribbled something else on a separate piece of paper which she also handed to Zell, "Give that to Headmaster Cid. He should let all of you, Squall, Rinoa, Quistis and the rest, go on a small leave of absence. I think you all need it, not just Squall."  
  
"Um, yes Ma'am."  
  
______________________________  
  
FPD: Okay, I hope some one found that at least slightly amusing. This has actually been on my computer for months so. . . Anyway, Please R&R!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
